


Take Notice

by BandGeek918



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humanstuck, dj vriska, im sorry, it started as something and then turned into this, please help me, this is shit, vriska is somehow into music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek918/pseuds/BandGeek918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows who she is, or what she could be. Its time to let them know she exists. what do they have to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm on something of a roll, I don't even know its also on FFN  
> Have fun >:]

The thought of doing something so completely idiotic almost sickened me. The more I tried to avoid it, however, the more it found its way into my mind. It was like the plague, or at least I treated it like one. There was absolutely no way I would have done it, if it were at all avoidable. Alas, no matter the effort I put into it, I knew it was inevitable for it to happen.

I stood in the open door way that led into the school's auditorium. The large room was decorated in red and gray; the school's colors. The banners that draped from the ceiling portrayed a wolf head, tilted upwards howling. Behind the multitude of seats sat a large sign; "Talent show today. Show us what you're made of!" This sign was completely absurd; being what I was, I didn't think they'd want to see very much of that. I shook my head and took careful steps inside the room. A few heads turned my way as the doors shut, sending a loud noise out that echoed throughout the space. 

Upon my arrival everyone looked and fawned. No, not even, in total honesty, no one really cared. They didn't have the faintest idea of who I was, which on another topic was stupid because I had been attending this school for my entire educational career. Everyone except Aranea and her fucking girlfriend of course, but that was only because she was my sister.

That bitch.

I thought I had even heard someone mumble "Who is that? Do they even go here?" I laughed at the confusion. Maybe if I made an effort to show people what I looked like, they'd care, or you know, be less confused. I never went to school without a hoodie; they covered me so well, people literally had no idea if I was a boy or girl. I always left the hood up, beneath it was a black beanie I wore over my jet black long hair. My bangs were parted to the side naturally because let's face it any other way looks stupid. I figured I was pretty enough and all that stuff, I mean I was in good shape, those MMA videos I watched in my room were really paying off, I just felt that no one needed to know what I looked like. It's none of their business. Especially when you're missing an arm and an eye. Yes, the arm way replaced with a robotic arm, I'm not that stupid. 

I figured today would be the day I show those savage neanderthals who I was. I had tried avoiding it, but people were starting to notice I actually existed. Senior year of all years too, you'd think people notice sooner. I laughed silently to myself over the amount of idiocy in the room. I smirked as I stalked over to a seat in the back. I pushed the seat's bottom down so I could sit. Sometimes I wondered if the school pulled them right out of a movie theater. I shook my head of the thought, I had a plan to stick to. I looked down at my black vans and tapped my foot nervously. Why did I think this was a good idea in the first place? You'd think there would at least be auditions, not even, just a bunch of people waiting to make a fool of themselves. Regardless of the unintelligent of this event, the place was crowded. 

The lights finally dimmed in the space, leaving a singular spotlight beaming on the stage. The curtains slowly opened as the Principal walked out to the middle. The sea of students cheered, I would too if I actually cared that much, it was a better alternative to the last two periods we were supposed to have. He stood center stage with a microphone in hand. Principal Hussie was a tall, lanky man who sweat a lot, though he was awful cheerful. A new line of sweat formed on his forehead. That's how distinctive it was, I could see it from the back. I guess it didn't work in his favor that he was actually bald, making it noticeable. "Hello, students of Alternia High School! Welcome to the eleventh annual talent show. I'm very excited for this year's contestants. Some are used to the spotlight, some we've never seen up on stage!"

More cheering sounded out, yet I didn't get what was so exciting about that. Whoopdie fucking doo, new people. "So let's get this show on the road! The first contestant: Regina Spurts!" Oh, ouch. I honestly felt some sort of sympathy for the girl, with a last name like Spurts, I would have died of embarrassment, or you know, changed my last name. A girl came out to the center stage with a variety of colored balls in hand. She talked into a set up microphone stand. "My name's Regina, and I am here to juggle for you today." I practically groaned. Juggling? Seriously? Who was she, Gamzee? That guy never stopped with the clown antics. That was probably the most stereotypical thing you could do at a talent show. She started out with three, then four, then five, then guess what? Oh my god, how'd you know? Six! 

After trying to add on a seventh ball, the entire thing went crashing down. If I wasn't already sympathetic, geez, I might be now. Regina wasn't fazed however, She started over. At that current moment I wished I was the one with the giant hook ready to pull someone off stage. Where'd that guy go? We could all use him right about now. It's not like Regina had any pride to hurt anyways, she was the girl that was somehow always happy. She had pinned up blonde hair and always wore a yellow sundress. Dear god she was a bright one. She kind of looked like the guy from the Jimmy Dean Commercials. I winced, even in my head, I felt it was kind of mean. Regina wasn't a small girl, per say. 

Once Regina finally decided that her act was over, the next contestant was called onto the stage. A boy named John, stood on the stage looking out towards the crowd leaned in towards the microphone. I think he knew that he wasn't going to win, either that or it was a complete joke, most likely the latter. He put his hand up his shirt and placed it expertly on his armpit, letting out a whimsical sound. The crowd got a kick out of this, even I gave a tiny smirk from underneath. After the first hour was up, thirty minutes left until the judging panel would pick a winner, I was in for some "tough" competition. I felt as though most contestants were doing it as a joke this year, don't get me wrong, the fart guy was funny, but I wanted real competition. 

Then Feferi Piexes went on stage. I hated the girl with burning passion. She was a grade A certified snob queen. On top of her head sat a glowing fountain of brown wavy locks, which had every boy transfixed with every step that she took. Her tan skin gave her a type of innocent glow, although we knew she wasn't in the slightest, but her appearance had a way of fooling people. She was the splitting image of a mind trick. Her nails were perfectly manicured, this week they were pink with black stripes. 

She walked to they stage and leaned into the microphone and with her prissy little voice she said. "Hi, my name is Feferi, but I know, you already know me." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm here to sing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson." Oh no, anything but that! The track started in the background as she danced uncoordinated to the beat. Pure torture. Oh dear, make it stop! The screeching sounds of Feferi's voice hit my ears like a train hits a car that's parked on a train track. That made sense right? It did to me at least. At last the torture had stopped and I was pretty confident that my ears took on permanent damage. That display of horrific terrors had finally ended. Thank the gods! I stood up from my spot in the room and discreetly made my way back stage. 

The line of people practicing their acts annoyed the hell out of me. I couldn't concentrate on my own. It didn't even make sense! I was the last one to go on, why were they still practicing? Principal Hussie walked out onto the stage again. "Alright before the judging panel goes and decides the winner, we have one more act. Please welcome Vriska Serket to the stage!" The crowd let out an awkward applause, They had no idea who that was, I laughed. They were about to find out. I walked onto the stage, I smiled at the familiar turntables that they had graciously set up before my act. The crowd broke into a curious murmur. 

"Who is that?"

"Omg, I think I've seen them before."

"That's that dude who never talks or some shit." 

"Does anyone even know what they look like?"

"Is that a boy or girl?" 

"Go, Vriska!"

...Bitch.

I laughed slightly at the crowd. I turned the vinyl slowly making a straching sound to silence them. I grabbed a microphone. "I know you don't know me, but I go here, I'm a senior and I mix, DJ, and create new songs. I've decided upon creating something today." I stated keeping my appearance hidden. "I'm doing a cover of Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana." I grabbed a guitar plugging it in to the computer. I played a few notes to the song and put it down. I plugged in the bass next and did they same. This went on for the drums to, which I had the school lend me the electric drum set for that. and played the various different parts of the song, careful on time. It was getting hot under the spot light as the students watched me with transfixed curiosity. 

I plugged the computer into the turntable and played the guitar part sending it on a loop, After a few bars, I qued the bass along with it, then the drums. The song was put together within a few minutes. I tried this as I had previously practiced, making the mix perfect. I set the tempo faster and let the crowd bob to the beat. I ripped my hoodie off, finally showing my appearance, tattoos littering my arm and my collar bone. I had a few elsewhere too, like a spider web on my back and and an eight ball on my hip. The crowd gasped. I mean, like really surprised at my looks. What did they expect me to be hideous? I had light skin, but I still wore my sun glasses and beanie. I never took off the glasses, my eye tended to weird people out so I kept them on. My black wife beater said "Not ready for hell." I chewed on my snake bites as I jumped to the beat. I grabbed the microphone.

"Here we are now  
entertain us  
I feel stupid  
and contagious.  
Hey!" 

After the end of the mix, the crowd went wild. I stood on the stage, my hair stuck to my face. I smiled finally showing off my perfect teeth. I could see Feferi glaring at me from the corner of my eye, the look of pure jealously scribbled on her face. Well, I couldn't help the fact that the crowd thought I was better than her. I took my bow sarcastically and walked off of the stage. I felt someone grab my arm and dig their nails into my skin. To most people this would be considered painful, I guess I would too if I felt a sense of pain. I looked over to the offender and gave shot them a careless look. "Can I help you?" I asked in a bored tone. 

The person grabbing my arm was in fact Feferi. I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. The glare on her face deepened as she spoke to me. "I don't know know who you think you are, bu-" I interrupted her right there. "Well, I believe I'm Vriska Serket. Didn't you hear, fish bitch?" I gave her a mock confused look. The grip tightened. "Whatever, freak, but I will make your life a living hell if you win this thing." I laughed slightly before I ripped my arm from her. "You don't know the first thing about me, Feferi. How are you going to ruin a life you don't even know how to ruin? Step back before you piss me off and I can promise you its not pretty." 

I smile fakely at her. She continue to glare at me as I walked away. I smirked at the faces of the students around us. I walked back to my seat in the back row. Hopefully no one would notice me; I actually liked being alone most of the time. My mom always told me I wont want to be alone so much once I found someone I want to be around, but thats yet to happen. I slumped in my seat and chew on my piercings more as I played with fingers. The judges had walked off to discuss the winner. A smooth voice made me jump slightly in my seat. 

"So, you like to hide from society." It was a statement more then a question. I looked over at the stranger, my eyes widened at them. 'Oh, gods be good.' A girl sat next to me, like a really fucking gorgeous girl. She had a shoulder length jet black short cut. Most of her hair was parted to the right. Her face was perfectly angular and inhumanly beautiful. Her nose was sharp and her lips raised in a maniac grin. Her jaw looked like a marble masterpiece and her skin was pale, like really pale. I started to think this was a bad resemblance to a twilight novel. She wore a leather jacket, a black v neck, black skinny jeans that brought out her curves, and red converse. Gods, this girl was really into black. But the most shocking thing about her was her eyes; they were a shocking teal color. 

This was Terezi Pyrope, number one rebel and certified ice queen. She talked to absolutely no one outside of her clique. Why was she talking to me? I might have a heart attack. 

Not.

She flipped her bangs and licked her lips before chewing on her bottom lip. Terezi never did anything she didn't want to. She also didn't drink or smoke anything, which I though was kind of funny based on stereotypes. She just did whatever she wanted. I also knew her to be a total bitch, from my understanding and really cold. 

I finally found my ability to speak. "Something like that." I mumbled. She turned to face me in her chair. "Terezi Pyrope." She held her hand up for me to shake. I put my hand into hers and shook it. I felt the amount of electricity between us nearly kill me, not literally, but I almost died. Oh gods, she's gorgeous. "Vriska Serket." She smirked at me and let go of my hand. "I know who you are, Vriska. Even if the rest of this god forsaken school doesn't pull their heads out of their asses to notice. I knew who you were. I'm not stupid." I smirked at her, she actually knew me, huh? "I remember seeing you on my first day here, I started going here in ninth grade." She laughed. "You were lurking in the back of the class playing your DS. I was surprised that the teacher didn't even notice you existed. I saw you, I mean underneath the hood when you looked up to nod every once in a while."

I nodded. "Yup that sounds like me. I'm kind of surprised you saw me though. No one does, I'm a fucking ninja." She laughed at me, it was a little raspy and a lot sexy. "What kind of ninja hides in the back of a classroom and plays a DS?" 

"An extremely bored one." I stated with a smirk. "Those teachers all speak monotone. They never do anything new and they spend a week on the same lesson. It's ridiculous." I saw her reach into her pocket and pull out her ringing phone. She smiled apologetically at me and answered it. "What the fuck do you want?" She asked with malicious. I rose an eyes brow at her. How could she go from in a good mood to pissed within a second. I heard some mumbling on the other line, her eyes switched from me to another part of the auditorium. A group of about six people sat in a row looking at us, her clique. One girl talked on the phone. She had brown hair and wore black. Come to think of it, they all wore black most of the time. Terezi switched it up though, she wore any color but pink, yellow, and orange.

Terezi looked back at me and held up a finger gesturing one minute. I nodded at the beautiful girl. She winked at me with a smirk, causing me to blush slightly. She hung up the phone and stood up walking over to the group. She pointed to the girl that talked on the phone. "Mind your own god damn business before I snap you in half." She snarled. I laughed, I knew I wasn't really supposed to but I did. Terezi looked back at me confused, I gestured for her to keep going while I tried to stifle the growing laughter. "That was the lamest threat ever!" I said through laughs. Her eye brows disappeared into her bangs and the look of confusion was replaced by surprise. Not many people would dare to laugh at her, it's a damn good thing I'm not scared of her. 

The surprised look turned into a smile. Then all the sudden, she started to laugh. Her laugh spread out across the room, turning heads. The rest of the group shot us looks of surprise. Terezi walked back to me as I stood up, She was a head shorter than me, though I couldn't blame her, I was pretty tall. I had a more athletic build while she was lankier than me, she was just as skinny too. "Wow." I said as my laughs died down. She grinned at me. "You know, not many people try to laugh at me." 

"I'm not scared of you and that threat was lame. I'm not even sure what you were threatening her for, but I could do better than that." 

"Are you challenging me?" 

"No, that's stupid."  
"What if I told you she called you a bitch?" 

I rose an eye brow. "Did she call me a bitch?" She nodded a little anger in her eyes. "The brown haired one?" Terezi nodded again. "Okay hold up." I walked over to the group and looked at the blue haired girl. "What's your name?" I asked. 

"Aradia Megido." 

"Well, Aradia, I don't know why you would call me a bitch because I didn't do shit to you. But I promise you, call me one again, I'll skin you alive and throw you in a pool filled with hand sanitizer and then set it on fire, and I'll enjoy every minute of watching you burn." I said with a sadistic grin. She nodded at me with a pale face, after a second she calmed down and smiled at me. "I like her, guys." She said to the group as she got up and held out a fist. I smiled an connected my fist with hers. "Cool." She grinned wider. 

Terezi walked over to us and sat down between an empty chair and Aradia. She gestured for me to sit in the seat beside her. I cautiously looked at it and bit my lip playing with my piercings again. "Come on Vriska, we don't bite." She winked at me as she flashed her teeth. I didn't know what to make of her offer, I was so used to being the girl sitting by herself and having no friends. I didn't know what to do, I guessed it would be a good time to start. I slowly sat down in the chair. Terezi smiled and put her arm around my shoulders pulling me into a one armed embrace. Her friends all looked at her with this weird knowing look. I mentally scratched my head, confused, and awkwardly patted her on the back. 

Terezi pointed to the people around us. "You know Aradia, This is Equius." She pointed to a boy with long black hair. He wore a lot of chains and looked like he could beat the shit out of anyone who got close to him. His eyes, though revealed his soft nature. They were a soft blue, with a lot of eyeliner surrounding them. He smiled at me and waved. "Hello." His deep voice rumbled as we shook hands. "This is Aranea." 

Of course.

Bitch.

Hey, Vris! Let me finish up this chapter and we'll talk later! I think Terezi wants your attention." She smirked at the half  
embarrassed, half pissed girl. "Yeah sure." I mumbled. I looked up at Terezi and rose my eyebrows. "Sisters." I explained. She nodded her head understandingly. I wasn't to used to the feeling of someone touching me yet, but I think I could get used to Terezi touching me. "This dude right here is Gamzee." He looked at me and nodded his head. He was wearing heavy makeup and a ripped up band t-shirt with no sleeves showing off his insane muscles. He had wild hair. But I highly doubt he could beat me in a fight . Seeing that I was fucking awesome, I don't think anyone could.  
Heh, robotic strength and workout regimens, take that world.

I smirked and nodded back. "This is Meenah." Another gesture. This girl had short brown hair with two long braids coming out the back with multiple piercings on her face. She winked at me playfully and waved. "Yo, Serk. What's up? Sorry you had to deal with my bitch sister." She said with a slight lisp due to the new tongue piercing in her mouth. Her arm lay on Aranea shoulders as the girl cuddled into her black muscle t shirt, still reading her manga. "It's cool. your sister's Feferi?" I asked carefully. Terezi smiled and wrapped her arm tighter against me. I smiled at the touch but it was quickly over when she removed her arm to check her phone.

"Yes." Meenah nodded at me and smirked, kissing Aranea on the head. She looked up and kissed her girlfriend. "Stop distracting me, babe. You know I won't stop." Then the kissing got awkward, like licking each other's tounge, but not like frenching at all. I cringed a little at the awkwardness. "Ew... what is this make Vriska throw up day?" I mumbled. "Right?" Terezi whispered back. "And last but not least! This is Karkat. He's totally gay, and I love him." Karkat looked at me and Frowned. "Hey, Vriska. Don't be a fuckass and we'll get along fine." His voice was kind of high pitched and raspish, but I couldn't help but smile. 

Karkat was about seventeen and kind of short, but he made up for it in anger. He looked fairly feminine and soft. He had short black hair that framed his face. He lacked any real muscle, but I found that okay. I took an instant liking to him. "Like Fishdick? Umm, no thanks. I'm not all that talkative anyways." His eyes lit up at my hatred for Eridan. "Good, we'll be "pals" I guess." I laughed at the kid. Terezi tilted her head and looked at me curiously. "Why are you wearing those glasses?" She asked me reaching for them. I immediately dodged her hands. "I don't take them off when people are around to see, sorry."


End file.
